Destined To Be Together
by Miara Rigawa
Summary: The fight that finally makes Inuyasha choose only one. One promise must be broken to fulfill the other. 'I don’t care if this is my destiny or not. If this destiny really wants us apart, then it needs to fight with me first! '
1. Another Quarrel

A/N: Hi everyone! I just thought of another story (two-shot) and I felt like writing it… Yeah, I know (again and again!) that I should be writing the next chapter of "Stay" but I really like to get this posted. By the way, if you like to read one-shots I have one written, just check my profile and see it. Maybe you would even be interested in reading Stay… It's up to you.

So here it goes! Note that it will be Inuyasha's first time to meet Houjou in this story…

This is just a two-part story. Just a sweet possible scene on my favorite couple, Inu/Kag… Please enjoy it!

-

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine… Too bad…

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1

**_Another Quarrel_**

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha was sitting on a high branch of a tree with his back leaning on its trunk as he waited patiently. He gazed up to the sky and looked at the setting sun. It had almost sunk down completely.

"That wench!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "She told me she'll be back before sunset and still there's no trace of her! She always has to make me fucking wait so long!" He growled, jumping down the tree swiftly to head for the Bone-Eater's Well.

When Inuyasha finally reached the well, he instantly jumped inside.

"Why do I always have to fetch her?.! She's going to have to explain and apologize to me for this!" complained Inuyasha as he leaped out of the well and went straight to his usual entrance to Kagome's house—the window on Kagome's room.

"What?.!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he entered Kagome's room only to find out that she wasn't home yet. "Where the hell is she?.!" He grumbled, walking towards the window to look outside.

The sun was long gone to be replaced by the moon on the dark starry sky.

_"It's already dark. I wonder if something bad happened to her…" _Inuyasha thought as worry began to fill his heart. _"This is really damn annoying! I hate it when I have to worry like this for her!" _He clenched his fists tightly. Then he heard footsteps coming from the road. Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief. _"She's safe." _He thought, instantly sensing Kagome's familiar sweet scent in the air. But relief was again replaced by anxiety when he sensed the other scent close to Kagome. _"She's not alone." _Inuyasha thought, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Damn it." He cursed softly. "She's with a human male!" He silently leaped out of Kagome's room and hid himself on top of a tree beside Kagome's house.

It was awfully dark but because Inuyasha had sharp eyes, he had no problem seeing Kagome and the boy.

Kagome and the boy stopped a few meters from Kagome's door; Inuyasha could clearly see them from his hiding place. He stayed silent, not wanting to miss a single word from the possible conversation between them.

"Um, so we're here." The boy said, flashing a warm smile at Kagome.

"Thank you for the wonderful afternoon, Houjou-kun." Kagome said, smiling back. "I enjoyed myself pretty much." She added.

"Well, I must be going now," said Houjou, handing a bouquet of flowers to Kagome. "Hope you like them." He added.

"How can I not like them? They're so perfect! Thank you…" Kagome said softly as she got the flowers from Houjou. Her eyes twinkled happily as she looked at the bouquet closely.

-

Inuyasha was hating the scene more and more as it lasted longer. The boy certainly liked Kagome—Inuyasha could see that clearly—but Kagome wasn't doing anything about it. _"Does this mean that Kagome likes this guy?" _Inuyasha thought dreadfully. Again, he felt the same feeling he felt whenever Kouga was near Kagome—pure jealousy and protectiveness. And it was killing him. He was already having a hard time controlling his anger or he would be jumping on that boy to beat him up so he wouldn't come close to Kagome ever again. He knew Kagome would surely get mad if he did that so he couldn't do anything but growl in his position and continue to watch them. It hurt him so much to see Kagome so happy when she was with that boy. _"On the other hand, Kagome always has to worry when she's with me. I always have to put her into danger. She always has to get hurt…"_ Inuyasha thought bitterly. _"Many times I want to push her away. Just so she can live and be safe…" _He looked into Kagome's face, seeing her smiling happily._ "But she told me she wanted to stay… And I also wanted her to stay. Has she changed her mind now? I hope not." _

-

"So, I'll just see you at school on Monday?" Houjou asked hopefully.

"Um, I guess so." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Good night, Kagome." He said, looking intently into her eyes.

"Good night." She replied.

"Kagome, may I kiss you good night?" Houjou asked, blushing slightly as he talked.

Kagome also blushed and was too flustered to answer.

Taking that as a yes, Houjou began to lean forward to kiss Kagome on her cheek.

-

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome was actually letting this guy kiss her! Now this was too much for Inuyasha. There was no way he would be letting this wimpy boy kiss Kagome!

_"If Kagome is going to allow that boy to kiss her, well, I'm not allowing it!" _Inuyasha thought, slashing a twig loose from the tree and throwing it quickly towards Houjou's direction.

Inuyasha began to smirk after seeing that he had hit the guy perfectly on the head. And more importantly, he wasn't able to kiss Kagome. "Keh! That's what you get for being fucking annoying!" He said, smiling victoriously to himself.

-

"Are you okay, Houjou-kun?" Kagome asked worriedly, trying to look at Houjou's head.

"I'm all right, actually." Houjou replied. "I just got hit by a twig, that's all. Probably carried by the wind."

Kagome picked up the twig that had hit Houjou on the ground and examined it. _"By the size of this twig, it can't just be carried by wind…" _She thought. _"I wonder if Inuyasha is here…" _She looked around but saw nothing strange around her. "Yeah, perhaps it's the wind…" Kagome finally said.

"You should go inside now. It's already getting cold." Houjou said, showing his concern for Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said. "Make sure you check on that bump you have on your head, all right?"

"Yes, don't worry anymore." Houjou assured her. "Bye."

"Bye." Kagome said, watching Houjou disappear in the darkness of the night. After taking a final look around, she walked towards the door and entered her house.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha heard Kagome's cheerful voice say. He decided to go back to the other side of the well, knowing that Kagome wasnow safe so he didn't need to stay anymore. Besides, he didn't want Kagome to know he was spying on her— _"No, just guarding her_. Inuyasha corrected in his mind.

After bounding out of the well and returning to Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha rushed through the forest until he finally reached the clearing he had in mind. There were fewer trees in that part of the forest and it was more lit by the moon. The grass field was filled with wild flowers in different varieties and colors. It was such a peaceful and lovely place.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered the way Kagome's face looked when she got the flowers from that boy.

"Keh! I can't understand why she likes having that trash!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself, looking up into the moon that was hanging in the sky.

-

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the well, Kagome was also looking up on the moon. She was standing in her room, looking out on her window with her chin lying idly on her hand. She sighed then looked back at her desk where she laid the flowers Houjou had given her. _"Inuyasha will definitely get mad if he knew that I had gone out with Houjou-kun. To think that Houjou-kun could have kissed me if it wasn't for that twig…" _She looked back into the moon and sighed. _"I don't understand why Inuyasha always gets mad when he sees me with other boys. He's so selfish sometimes…" _Kagome thought, a picture of the silver-haired _hanyou_ looming in her mind.

"Kagome?" It was Kagome's mother.

"What is it, Mama?" Kagome asked, hurrying a little towards the kitchen to see her mother. "Do you need some help on the dishes?" She said.

Her mother smiled. "No, I can handle these on my own." She said. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to get some ramen for Inuyasha. I'll just leave them on the table later."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at her mother's words. "Oh no! I forgot! I must be back there already!" She cried out, racing back to her room to fix her things.

"Why did I have to forget such important thing?.!.?.!" Kagome muttered as she began to toss all the things she needed on her yellow bag. "Inuyasha's going to kill me!" She said, biting her lower lip softly.

After some more minutes of preparing and packing the ramen for Inuyasha, Kagome headed for the well house to go back to the past.

It was silent. Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't be around when she reached the top of the well—waiting for her.

Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha was long standing beside the well, waiting for her. He was looking straight at the well, his eyes fixed on the well's mouth. He smiled the moment he sensed Kagome's scent inside the well. _"Finally." _Inuyasha thought, crossing his arms on his chest.

Kagome took a peek on the surroundings around the well and her eyes immediately saw Inuyasha—staring back at her.

"You wench!" Inuyasha said, obviously looking pissed off. "What took you so fucking long?.!"

"Well… I had to go to school." Kagome said, half of the truth.

"You told me you'd be back before sunset." Inuyasha pointed out, looking at her sharply.

"Sorry, I had to attend to some business and I forgot the time…" That went well. At least she wasn't telling a lie to Inuyasha.

"Some business?" Inuyasha repeated. _"Like seeing some boy on your time?" _He wanted to tell Kagome but instead he said, "Like what?"

"Nothing important…" Kagome replied. She really wanted to finish their conversation badly. "So, have you eaten? I brought you some ramen." She said, smiling brightly at Inuyasha. _"Stop questioning me and I'll give you ramen for the whole week."_ Kagome thought, praying desperately that Inuyasha would just forgive her.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha said, his ears twitched a little. "We had finished dinner but you could still give me some ramen." He told Kagome.

"Let's go back to the village then. I'll prepare you some ramen there." Kagome said, smiling happily. _"At last, it's over."_ She thought, mentally sighing in relief. She started to walk towards the village, walking ahead of Inuyasha in case he changed his mind and bothered her again.

But Inuyasha didn't raise the topic anymore—at least not yet. He was just smirking as he followed Kagome back to the village. _"Don't relax, we're not yet finished. You still got some explaining to do…" _He thought, a smirk of mischief on his lips. _"Not even ramen will make me forget, this is much more important."_

When they finally reached the village, Kagome immediately entered Kaede's hut to boil some water to cook some ramen for Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Kaede said in surprise to see Kagome back so late. "We've finished eating. You want something to eat?" She asked.

"No," said Kagome, smiling warmly at the old priestess. "I also finished having dinner back at my house. I just need to fix ramen for Inuyasha." She explained, placing a pot of water on the burning fire.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said. "Well, just make sure you take a rest right away after you finish… Inuyasha might decide to go shard hunting again early tomorrow morning. Good night, Kagome." She rested on her _futon_ and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Good night, Kaede-baachan." Kagome smiled, taking out a cup of ramen from her bag. _"Everyone's already asleep." _Kagome thought to herself, looking around the room. _"I wonder what time it is… I'm feeling sleepy…" _She yawned, pouring some hot water into the cup of noodles. She put out the fire and then headed outside, carrying Inuyasha's ramen.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone. "Inuyasha!" She called out again.

Inuyasha leaped down from his tree swiftly and stood beside Kagome.

Kagome uttered a small gasp of surprise when she saw Inuyasha beside her already. "You scared me!" She said, sighing. "Here's your ramen." She held out the cup of hot noodles to Inuyasha.

"Forget about ramen," said Inuyasha unexpectedly.

"What?" Kagome said, unable to register Inuyasha's words clearly into her mind.

"I said forget about ramen," repeated Inuyasha, making the words clearer for Kagome.

"You made me prepare and you're not going to eat it?.!" Kagome said in disbelief.

"I lost my appetite." He told her simply.

"You're so impossible!" Kagome told him. She placed the cup of noodles on the ground and sighed. "I'll just leave it there in case you have your appetite back." She glared a little at Inuyasha for wasting her time. Instead of sleeping inside, she was standing outside with an annoying _hanyou_.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care that Kagome was currently shooting glares at him. He held out his hand to Kagome and said, "Here."

Kagome lowered her gaze from Inuyasha's composed face to Inuyasha's extended hand. On Inuyasha's hand was a pretty bouquet of colorful wild flowers.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, looking back into Inuyasha's eyes. She never pictured Inuyasha giving her flowers—it was one of the most impossible things Inuyasha would do. She continued to stare at Inuyasha with a weird look on her face. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The least he expected was for Kagome to think that he was sick! _"That's it_!_ I'm not doing this ever again!" _Inuyasha said in his mind. "I'm perfectly fine!" Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha could see confusion in Kagome's eyes.

"Then what's that for?" Kagome said, looking at the flowers on his hand.

"Don't you get it yet?.!" Inuyasha asked her, a little frustrated. "I'm giving you flowers." He said the words while blushing furiously. _"Why have I gotten myself into such an embarrassing situation?.!.?.!" _He asked in his mind over and over again as he offered the flowers once more to Kagome.

This time, Kagome accepted them silently. "Thank you…" She said only a little louder than a whisper. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks were flushing. _"It could be possible after all…" _Kagome thought, her lips curling slowly into a lovely smile as she looked down at the flowers on her arms. "They're so beautiful." She said more to herself than to Inuyasha. She lifted her head to look at Inuyasha and said, "Thank you very much, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, looking away from Kagome. He could feel his cheeks burning even more and his heartbeat wasn't normal anymore. He loved to see Kagome's smile—her wonderful smile. That made him happy, especially because he was the one that made her smile… "Don't thank me anymore. I'm not going to do that ever again." He told her, still not looking at her to hide his real emotions.

"It's all right. I don't want you to do it often anyway," said Kagome, smiling at him. "I'm just glad you did it—even just once." She said. Kagome couldn't describe the feeling inside her heart. It was like her heart wanted to explode. She just felt so great. _"This was probably the best thing I ever received from a boy," _thought Kagome._ "Of course, Houjou-kun also gave me flowers—even more beautiful than these—but… I prefer Inuyasha's gift. I like it better because I love him…" _

"So will you stay here more often?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. He turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"Huh?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I gave you flowers so you'd stay here more often and not return to your time that often." Inuyasha explained to make it easier for Kagome.

But Kagome still didn't get it. "What do you mean stay here more often?" Kagome asked more confused than a while ago.

"Well, you seem to like flowers a lot so I gave you some so you wouldn't have to go back to your time to see that bo—" Inuyasha stopped his sentence when he realized that he would be telling Kagome that he had actually seen her with a human male. "Never mind. It's late. Let's sleep." He said instead, turning his back at Kagome.

"Are you telling me that you've come to my time a while ago?.!" Kagome asked, her eyes flaring in anger.

"No," said Inuyasha immediately, still not looking at her.

But Kagome didn't believe Inuyasha anymore. "So you were the one who threw that stick on Houjou-kun's head?.!" She said, looking crossly at Inuyasha.

"Why are you so mad about it?.!" Inuyasha asked her, his temper rising bit by bit. He had spun around to meet her enraged eyes.

"Because you could have hurt him seriously!" Kagome replied.

"I don't care if I hurt him badly." Inuyasha said, folding his arms in front of him.

"What if he had seen you? We'll be in a major trouble!" Kagome said, her hands clenched on her sides.

"Kagome! That boy was going to kiss you!" Inuyasha told her. "I was just protecting you!" He yelled at her, growling angrily at how ungrateful Kagome was.

"Did I ask for your help?" Kagome asked him. "If I was going to let him kiss me, it's because I want him to. You shouldn't have meddled with my business!" She retorted furiously.

"What?.!" Inuyasha had completely lost it. "Well, I'm not allowing some weakling to kiss you!" He roared, not minding the people he would be disturbing.

"And who are you to decide who should and should not kiss me?.!" Kagome asked angrily. Apparently, she didn't care too if they were making noise now. _"He's so unfair!" _Kagome shouted in her mind over and over again while glaring at Inuyasha, hoping that it would kill him.

Inuyasha paused. "Keh!" He finally said, tucking his hands inside the sleeves of his red coat and looking up at the sky to avoid Kagome's sharp glares.

Kagome controlled herself from saying the terrible word that would activate the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. "Look, I have my own mind and heart. That's why I have my free will to decide what I want to do and what I want to say." Kagome said, looking into Inuyasha even though he wasn't looking at her. "You also have your own heart and mind. I can't make you do something you don't want to do. That's why I always make it a point never to ruin your privacy—if you know what I mean. When it comes to Kikyou and you, I never stopped you when you wanted to meet her, did I? I never told you that you shouldn't kiss her, did I? I never interfered with your relationship with Kikyou… I didn't push her away. It's because I respect you and I want you to be happy." She sighed. Inuyasha was still not looking at her. "That's why I would like you to do the same and make me decide on my own…"

"That's different…" Inuyasha said, finally looking into Kagome's eyes. Anger suddenly left his amber eyes as he settled his eyes on her.

"How's that different?" Kagome asked, unable to understand Inuyasha. "You are allowed to meet Kikyou but I'm not allowed to see other boys in my time?.! You're so unfair!" Tears were forming on the sides of her eyes. No. She wasn't going to cry. She held them back and glared at Inuyasha. "Tell me how's that different!" She demanded.

"You wouldn't understand…" Inuyasha told her, avoiding her gaze once again.

"That's because you've always made things hard to understand! You always confuse me!" Kagome said, her anger getting the better part of her. At least she wasn't crying… "Why don't you look at me?.!" She told him. "How will I understand if you wouldn't even try explaining it to me?.!"

Inuyasha knew he had to explain things to Kagome and make things clear. It was only making things hard for both of them. But what would he tell her? He still didn't have the answer. "Give me time." He said.

"Time? I've given you a lot of time Inuyasha!" Kagome said, not accepting Inuyasha's reply. "When will you finally have the answer? I'm getting tired of waiting for you…"

"Then don't wait for me anymore!" Inuyasha said, getting tired of the conversation they were having. "I didn't ask you to wait for me, did I?.!"

Kagome froze in her position, her eyes went wide in surprise. Inuyasha had just told her to leave, didn't he?

"I'm going to sleep." She spoke the words softly, not having any strength left to continue the conversation.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, turning his back at her again. He heard something drop on the ground. It was the bouquet of flowers he had given to Kagome.

Kagome turned her back at Inuyasha too but she didn't walk away. "I'll still wait for your answer," said Kagome. "We can't go on like this forever. It's only going to hurt more if we don't settle things now… Whatever decision you'll make, I'll bear with it… I won't leave. I just want to know where I should be—I want to know where I truly belong." And she left, leaving Inuyasha alone and deep in thought.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered her name softly. _"She's right. I have to choose. But who will I choose?"_ He stared up on the moon, seeking the answer in the bright orb above him.

_"Listen to your heart…" _That was the only thing he heard at the back of his mind.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: So, who will it be? Of course it will be Kagome! I wonder how Inuyasha will be making his confessions… Anyway, please do review. Don't you think this was kinda sad? I feel pretty sorry for Kagome… She's getting tired already…. But of course she won't leave Inuyasha, right? Review please. Next chapter to be posted when I get 20 reviews or more! Ja ne!


	2. Destiny Sealed

A/N: First of all, I want to say my thanks to my reviewers—individually…

EvilBunnies1, you're my first reviewer! grins Thanks for reviewing and yeah, poor Kagome… Don't worry, she'll be very happy in this chapter!

Dragonstar03, thank you too. Sorry if I took long in updating…

Sweet Cherries, I'm definitely continuing! Thanks.

Moon maiden of time, the answer in your question is in this chapter…

Lyerial, first chapter is sad… this chapter won't be, don't worry.

Cutie Blossom, T-T Hey I like that face! It's so… sad… -giggles- Forgive me for making you cry. It will be a HAPPY ending. Thanks for saying it's realistic. Your review was one of the best I had for this story. I'm so touched!

Tamakia'gss, one of my loyal readers! Thanks for supporting all my Inuyasha fics! I love reading your reviews!

Ainoko, _kawaii_ is one of the Japanese words I love to hear… And thank you for reading. Hope you like this one.

Inuyashachic515, you again! jumps around the room So you also received my e-mail? Thanks for reading. You always read my fanfics and I'm very glad!

Animelubber22, Don't worry, the next chapter is here already…. (You sound a little hyper! Lol! So cute!)

Jamfase, I already reviewed your story! Have you seen it? I feel pretty sorry for Inuyasha there… T-T I wanna cry… I guess you're quite upset about me not continuing To Be Happy anymore right? I'm really sorry but it's really just a one-shot. Forgive me?

Hersheykiss1012, thanks for reading this story. I'm afraid you'll be back on waiting for one of my story after reading this chapter… Sorry…

WaterGoddess914, WOW! This is really touching… -sniffs- My readers are really so kind to read all the stories I've posted in Don't worry, I'll update Stay as soon as I get the time.

Darkqueen6, I'm really sorry I took so long. Thank you for reviewing AND putting me in your list of fave stories. You made me very happy!

Nee, Ramen? I think it was kind of sweet for him to forget that for Kagome… Well anyway, we have different opinions… Still, thanks for reviewing.

Hanyou-Girl25, thank you for saying such wonderful words in your review! Another loyal reader! Makes my eyes more teary… T-T

Peorthkitty, Hope you're not yet dead! Lol! I updated!

linh1856-inuyasha, Hehe! I was really touched when you told me you'll get me two more reviews! Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter even though I only got 18 reviews! Enjoy!

Yes, this is the last installment of my story—Destined To Be Together… No more continuation, okay?

-

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Inuyasha! Poor me… T-T (I already love this face! So useful! Thanks Cutie Blossom!)

There are two songs in this chapter. They aren't mine either. One's from Leigh something (I forgot) and the other's from Anastasia's soundtrack. Please enjoy them!

REMINDER: You better prepare some tissue paper before reading this… You might cry… I cried while typing this fluff T-T… Really very touching… This chapter is a possible continuation (sort of) of Episode 48 of Inuyasha. I love that chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2

**_Destiny Sealed_ **

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. Her mind filled with thoughts about Inuyasha.

"_Why did I tell him to choose?.! How can I be so stupid?" _Kagome thought. _"The place where I truly belong…" _A sad smile appeared on her lips. _"I know that Inuyasha's priority is Kikyou. He already told me that he has to save her and I understand that. I still chose to stay because I wanted to be with him always—even though I know that he chose Kikyou." _Memory of Inuyasha's look when he was about to say farewell to Kagome flashed inside her head._ "Am I expecting him to change his choice and choose me instead? He wouldn't do that. He loves Kikyou. Why will he choose me? Kikyou's always better than me. Maybe if I didn't look so much like her, I wouldn't be compared to her that much..." _She closed her eyes for a while, hoping that it would ease the stinging pain in her eyes. But it didn't lessen the pain, only made her see Inuyasha more at the back of her mind._ "I don't want to hear that answer again. I don't want to know that I'm just second best… Maybe I can pretend that I didn't talk to him a while ago… Maybe I can still stay with him… Maybe, it's better not to know his answer." _She closed her eyes tight once more. _"I'm such a coward. I don't want Inuyasha to leave me. I can't bear that. I want to stay with him—that will never change. But, will he still stay with me the moment Kikyou asks him to come with her?" _Tears started to trickle down her cheeks but she didn't do anything to stop them. A picture of Inuyasha walking away from her flashed in her mind. _"No, he will not stay this time… I'm going to lose Inuyasha." _She thought sadly, her heart crumbling into pieces more than the Shikon no Tama.

-

Inuyasha was back in his usual place up on the tree. His eyes stared into the stars above him while his mind concentrated on the things that had been said during his fight with Kagome. He had to choose only one. The person who _completely_ held his heart… Who was it?

"_Kagome…" _Inuyasha thought. _"She's been enduring so much pain just to be with me. I want her to stay with me but…" _A picture of Kikyou standing all alone came into view. The sadness in her eyes was unbearable for Inuyasha. _"Kikyou is also suffering because of me. She chose to die just to be with me. I can't leave her alone." _He looked away from the sky and looked down on Kaede's cottage. _"Kagome knows that I have decided. But maybe she's endured too much that she wants to give up already… I need to save Kikyou. That's why…" _He closed his eyes shut. _"Forgive me, Kagome." _Instantly, his heart was filled with searing pain.

-

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, his hands clenched on his sides.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't continue anymore. His heart felt like it was being pierced with a purifying arrow over and over again. Kagome's face looked so sad and in pain. _"I have to say this now…" _He thought as the pain increased immensely. "Kagome… I-I choose… _Kikyou_." And Inuyasha thought the pain would go away once he had said those words but the pain only intensified. It was impossible to make the pain vanish.

The smell of tears began to fill the air. Kagome was staring at Inuyasha's eyes somberly as tears trickled down her once cheerful brown eyes.

"_Kagome. She's crying again…" _Inuyasha thought, clenching his fists tighter. He wanted to hug Kagome to comfort her but if he did that, he wasn't sure if he'd ever let go of her again. _"What can I do?" _He asked in his mind. All of the ideas in his head seemed not enough to make Kagome feel better.

Inuyasha could see Kagome's mouth open slightly. "Inuyasha…" He heard his name escape from her lips. The tone of her voice was also sad and soft, like all her strength was slipping away from her.

"Inuyasha…" More tears dropped from her eyes. Her head was bowed, unable to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the pain he was causing Kagome—and the pain he was experiencing too. _"Maybe it's better if I leave her soon…" _He thought as he turned his back. But before he could take a step forward, he felt Kagome's hands holding the sleeves of his _haori_.

"Don't go Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

More tears fell. Inuyasha could feel Kagome step forward, leaning her head on his back.

"Don't leave me, please…" She continued, sobbing even more on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha clenched his fists tighter. _"Kagome, I need to go with Kikyou…" _He wanted to say those words to Kagome but his voice didn't want to comply. He gently pulled his sleeves away from Kagome's grip and said the most painful words he wished he would not need to say anymore, "_Sayonara_, Kagome…" The pain inside Inuyasha's heart was overwhelming. Tears wanted to fall down but he stopped them. _"This is my destiny…" _Inuyasha thought, reminding himself that this was the right thing to do. _"Destiny yearns us to part ways, Kagome. I must go with Kikyou…" _He stopped walking away but he didn't turn his back to face Kagome. _"But why does it feel wrong? Like it shouldn't be like this…" _

Even though Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome's face, he knew that Kagome was still crying. The scent of her tears still hung in the air and he could hear her weeping. "Kagome, I don't want to leave you but…" Inuyasha said, remembering that Kikyou chose to die for him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered his name gently—like it would be the last time she'd say it.

He didn't know the reason but he suddenly turned around to look at Kagome once again. Her eyes were connected with his; both eyes looked unhappy—especially Kagome's.

The wind blew softly as the sun began to appear on the horizon. Kagome's tears still continued to fall but her eyes stayed fixed with his. "Please don't go…" She repeated pleadingly, eyes never leaving his golden eyes.

Inuyasha knew that it was too late to turn back. He needed to go with Kikyou that was why he chose her. It was his duty to protect her—but he needed to tell Kagome something. Something that he had finally realized.

"Kagome, I lo—"

"_I love you_, Inuyasha." Kagome said the words softly but clearly. "That will never change…"

"_She loves me…too?" _Inuyasha's mind asked. _"Is destiny really cruel to separate me from the one I truly love? Is this really what destiny wishes for Kagome and me?"_

Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha until she was finally face to face with him. Her tears glistened as they fell on her pale cheeks. "I respect your decision…" She said, raising her hand to touch Inuyasha's cheek. But her hand never reached Inuyasha's cheek anymore. She was _gone_.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha said, searching for Kagome. _"She can't just go like that! No!" _Inuyasha shouted over and over in his mind.

But it was too late. She was gone—probably forever…

-

Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a high branch of a tree. The sun had not yet completely risen. He slowly sat up, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"A dream?" He asked to himself. Then he remembered the very subject of his dream. "Kagome!" He immediately leaped down and rushed towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he entered the hut.

Everyone in the hut was asleep—all of them except Kagome. Kagome was nowhere in the hut to be found.

"_Where the hell did she go?" _Inuyasha thought frantically.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaede-babaa, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Keh! That wench! Doesn't she know it's dangerous to go outside alone?.!"

"Inuyasha…" said Kaede, a look of disappointment on her face. "Kagome's gone. She left yesterday, don't you remember?"

Inuyasha's greatest fear had become a reality. Kagome was _gone_. _"No! This can't be!" _Inuyasha shouted in his mind. Immediately, he rushed into the forest—to the Bone-Eater's Well. He needed to talk to Kagome. _"She told me she'd never leave… I'm going to drag her back here whatever happens!" _Inuyasha thought with determination.

Gasping for air, he took the final jump to reach his destination. Landing smoothly on the ground, his eyes instantly saw a raven-haired girl sitting on the mouth of the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, relief flooding his heart.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha; her eyes gazed apologetically at him. "Sorry Inuyasha… I came back." She said in a whisper. "Although you told me not to come back here anymore, I still—"

"Stupid! When did I say such damn lies?.!" Inuyasha complained, walking towards Kagome. "I need you here! I don't want you gone!"

"But you told me that this was your desti—"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I don't care if this is my destiny or not. If my destiny is to be with Kikyou, then I refuse to accept it! If this fucking destiny really wants us apart, then it needs to fight with me first! I'm not letting this damn destiny decide for me!" said Inuyasha, gently breaking the hug to look into Kagome's eyes. "I want to be with you, Kagome… _I love you_." He had finally said it. _"At last, I got to tell her my feelings… Will she change her mind and just stay with me? I hope she will stay…" _Inuyasha thought as he waited for Kagome's reply.

Kagome's eyes were deeply moved as it stayed fixed on Inuyasha's eyes. She opened her mouth and said, "Inuyasha, I …"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha woke up at once upon hearing the sudden noise. He nearly fell to the ground if he hadn't regained his balance promptly.

"Blasted annoying kitsune!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, looking at the direction of Kaede's hut. He raised his gaze to the risen glorious sun and thought, _"Another dream?" _

"I'm so glad you're back Kagome!" Inuyasha heard Shippou say joyfully.

He leaned back on the trunk of the tree and wondered, "If that damn little brat didn't cut my dream, what would Kagome have said? Would she have stayed?" Inuyasha's face became serious as he stared back down at the hut. _"I wouldn't be able to take it if she'd leave me. I need her. Kagome's my life—my life will be worthless without her. She's the major purpose that I am fighting—I want to protect her. I can't bear to see her suffering anymore… Now, I understand why she chose to stay with me even though it means having to endure so much pain… And yes, I love her too." _Inuyasha thought, changing the choice he had made last night. _"Destined or not, I choose Kagome. Nothing can change that anymore…" _

When he saw Shippou coming out of the hut, he quickly shifted his look and instead looked at the clear blue sky.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Shippou call out.

Inuyasha turned to look down at Shippou and said with his usual irritable tone, "What do you—" But his words suddenly melted away when his eyes saw Kagome standing below him. Their eyes were connected for a moment but Kagome quickly looked away. _"Kagome?" _Inuyasha wanted to say; unable to understand why she had looked away.

Kagome could still feel Inuyasha's gaze fixed on her. _"No, I can't look at him. If I do, he'll tell me his choice and… he'll be leaving me. I can't bear that. I know I can't go back to my time; I told him that I wouldn't leave. But I don't want to know his choice… I'm afraid to know it. If I will know it, we'll never be the same… That's why I must avoid him—but for how long?" _Kagome thought to herself, her heart aching terribly. _"As long as possible, just so we can stay the same and I can be with him…"_ That was the answer she got in her heart.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and stopped looking at Kagome. "What?.!" He grumbled, glaring a little at Shippou.

"I said breakfast is ready!" Shippou replied, glaring back at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Keh! I'm not yet hungry!" Inuyasha said, folding his arms on his chest and looking away from him.

"I told you Kagome he'd just waste our time." Shippou said to Kagome, turning his back on Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha but avoided his eyes. "Are we going to go shard hunting later?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome sideways. He noticed that Kagome was still not looking at him but instead, she was looking at something lying on the ground. _"Those fucking flowers again." _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the unnoticed article beside his tree.

Kagome looked away from the bouquet and said, "We'll just finish breakfast then we'll start preparing."

Inuyasha gave a short nod then watched as Kagome walked away. Never did she look at him in the eye anymore. She always avoided his eyes.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked under his breath. _"Why won't she look at me?"_ He leaped down into the ground and bent down to pick up the bouquet lying on the dirt. He jumped back to his place on top of the tree and looked down at the flowers on his hand.

"_How will I be able to tell her if she won't even look at me in the eye?" _Inuyasha thought as a soft breeze went by. He loosened his clasp on the flowers and watched them as they began to be carried away by the wind. _"Kagome, what are you thinking right now?" _

-

After breakfast, the group went off once again to start their journey. Inuyasha chose to walk at the rear of the group to be able to think further—and to watch Kagome. On the other hand, Kagome preferred to stay on the front for one sole purpose—to avoid Inuyasha.

Kagome had been deep in thought ever since they had started walking. She didn't even notice Shippou looking at her curiously as he walked beside her. All she thought about was Inuyasha. _"No, Inuyasha and I can never be the same again… If only I hadn't lost my temper with him last night, then we could have stayed…" _Kagome thought sadly._ "But somehow a part of my heart wants to know the answer… the part of me that is always brave—the part of me that always comes back to Inuyasha no matter how painful it may be. Maybe that part of me will be able to endure the pain when I hear Inuyasha say that he chooses Kikyou. I hope…" _Then her foot suddenly bumped a rock that sent her flat on the ground.

"_Itai_!" Kagome cried, sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango asked worriedly as she helped Kagome stand up.

Kagome managed to smile a little to Sango and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Then she caught Inuyasha's eyes looking at her. This time she didn't look away.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, looking away immediately.

Kagome secretly smiled at Inuyasha. _"But still some things do remain the same." _She thought to herself. _"Always pretending he doesn't care…" _

The group continued their trek, finally relieved that the ambience was _nearly_ back to normal.

Inuyasha was also grateful. Kagome didn't look away from him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? But throughout the afternoon, there was no improvement anymore. When they had stopped to eat their lunch, Kagome gave some ramen to him.

"_Keh!" _Inuyasha thought. _"Probably to keep me away from her." _

She would talk to him from time to time but she chose her words very well. She kept her distance from him and Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed off about it.

-

It was already dark. They decided to camp on the forest for the night. Inuyasha had made sure to himself that he was going to talk to Kagome once and for all. And this time—no more avoiding Inuyasha for Kagome.

Again, Kagome gave Inuyasha a cup of ramen. Inuyasha didn't object because he really loved to eat that thing. But it wasn't enough to keep him from Kagome forever… But then again, Kagome also got plenty of excuses to keep Inuyasha from talking to her.

Inuyasha was, as usual, lying on a high branch of a tree. He looked down at Kagome and saw her pulling a few things from her yellow bag.

"I'm going to study. So I hope _nobody_ will interrupt me, okay?" Kagome said to no one in particular then sat down on a corner near the campfire. Her eyes tried very hard to adjust on the faint light given off by the burning fire. _"Please let Inuyasha fall asleep. Please." _She prayed in her mind repeatedly. Soon, she was able to adjust with the light so she read her notes silently to pass the time—and forget about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stayed on his post, finding Kagome very amusing to watch while she _studied_. Her eyes were shining ever so lovely as she tried to concentrate on her reading. Her face looked so calm and peaceful—not a trace of fear on her face. Her silky black hair flowing past her shoulders; she was simply beautiful. How he loved to have her in his arms forever. He wanted to stay with her for eternity. Then his sensitive ears caught a soft lovely sound coming from below him. Kagome was _singing_. It was pretty soft but Inuyasha could hear it perfectly because of his sharp hearing ability and he liked the sound of her voice very much.

"Been running from these feelings for so long,

Telling my heart I didn't mean it,

Pretending I was better off alone

But I know that it's just a lie

So afraid to take a chance again,

So afraid of what I feel inside…"

Kagome looked around and sighed. _"Everyone's asleep. I wonder if Inuyasha is too…" _She thought but never dared to look up in case Inuyasha was still wide-awake. Instead, she looked back at the piece of paper on her hand and smiled a little. It was the song she had written during one of her classes. Somehow, it reminded her of Inuyasha…

Inuyasha absorbed the lyrics of the song completely. _"How come I never got to realize my feelings for her until now? Maybe I was blinded by my duty to Kikyou, or maybe I feared to take another chance… not wanting to get hurt again. But Kagome was always there for me no matter what happened, and her smile melted away all of my fears." _Inuyasha thought, closing his eyes to listen further.

"But I need to be next to you

Oh I oh I

I need to share every breath with you

Oh I oh I

I need to know I can see your smile each morning

Look into your eyes each night

For the rest of my life

Here with you, near with you oh I

I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you."

Kagome closed her notebook and took a quick glance at the tree where Inuyasha was resting. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she smiled in relief. _"He fell asleep at last." _Kagome thought, standing up. _"Maybe a short stroll will be good for me." _She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. _"Then, I'll sleep after that."_ She began to walk deeper into the forest, not knowing where she might end up.

"Stupid girl! Walking alone in a forest!" Inuyasha grumbled as he descended from his position. "Does she want to get herself killed?.!" Inuyasha said, swiftly going after Kagome.

It was just easy to follow her without her knowing it. Being human, her senses weren't as sharp as Inuyasha's and that, sometimes, had its advantages—like in this situation.

Kagome continued to wander through the forest, unaware of her follower. She caught a bright spot in the forest that really got her curious so she went there to see it.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped in astonishment as she found herself standing in a clearing. The clearing was truly lovely with a small lake in the middle of it. The surface of the lake glistened like a mirror as it reflected the black starry sky and the crescent moon hanging on it—almost like the real thing. Kagome walked closer towards it and looked at her own reflection on the water. She gently poked the surface, rippling the water and her reflection. "What a lovely place... Very relaxing." She said, sitting down on a rock near the lakeshore. She stared up at the moon above her and smiled. Subconsciously, she continued the song she had been singing a while ago.

"Right here with you is right where I belong

I lose my mind if I can't see you

Without you there's nothing in this life

That would make life worth living for

I can't bear the thought of you not there

I can't fight what I feel anymore…"

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on a rock as she sang that song again. Inuyasha stayed in a distance so he could watch her without being seen. He felt himself smiling as he listened to Kagome's singing once again. He really loved to hear her voice—very comforting. _"I thought it will be easier if we will separate ways. But I was wrong. Just the thought of not seeing you again makes me so worthless. I don't think I'll be able to live without you." _Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome.

"Cause I need to be next to you

Oh I oh I

I need to share every breath with you

Oh I oh I

I need to know I can see your smile each morning

Look into your eyes each night

For the rest of my life

Here with you, near with you oh I

I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you."

Inuyasha could see Kagome smile contentedly when she had finally ended the song. _"That smile,"_ thought Inuyasha. _"She looks so happy and peaceful when she has that smile on her lips. Sometimes, she can be deceiving. She hides her pain in that smile to make everyone believe she's not hurt. And damn it, that smile fooled me too! That's why I never got to realize how she's been always hurt. I only realize it when she finally breaks down and cry. I always have to make her cry. From now on, I want to see her smile. Never a tear in her eyes…" _

Kagome was currently entranced by the beauty of the moon but still, she thought about Inuyasha. _"I wonder how long I'll be able to avoid him." _She thought then sighed. _"I better go back now. If Inuyasha wakes up and finds out that I'm gone, he'll surely go looking for me. And…" _She paused. _"I don't want to think about what might happen anymore." _Kagome slowly stood up and took a last look at the enthralling lake. So calm and quiet. She smiled to herself and turned to head back to their camp. The smile on her lips immediately vanished as her eyes widened in surprise. In front of her was the last person she wanted to see that night—especially when she was all alone.

"_Inuyasha_…?" She said his name with full disbelief.

Inuyasha looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome," He said in a tone that he had never used so often. Kagome only heard him say her name that way when he was about to tell her that…

"_No!" _Kagome shouted in her mind as she looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes. _"Please don't let him say it." _She tried to remain calm and said, "Um, I thought you were asleep." She flashed a small smile at Inuyasha but she didn't look in his eyes. She just couldn't do that.

"_Damn it!" _Inuyasha thought. _"She's avoiding me again! And she has the guts to give me that smile! That bitch!" _But he didn't speak a single word to her. He just continued to look at her.

"It's getting pretty late. Let's go back. I want to sleep." Kagome said, walking away hurriedly.

But Inuyasha wasn't going to just let his chance slip away like that. He held Kagome's arm tightly, but not enough to hurt her, to stop her from walking away. "Don't go." Inuyasha told her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"But…" Kagome protested, not daring to look at Inuyasha. But what? What would she tell him? "I-I want to sleep already." Kagome said, unable to think clearly at the moment.

"You're not sleeping until we have a talk." Inuyasha said firmly, making his words clear to her.

Kagome's heart was beating really fast. Her greatest fear was about to happen—and she couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Her eyes started to get watery—no! _"I'm not going to cry." _She reminded herself mentally. _"I'm tired of crying." _She held back her tears.

Inuyasha released Kagome's arm from his clutch then turned to face her. "Kagome, are you crying?" He asked her, holding her chin to make her look into his eyes.

Kagome instantly looked away and whispered, "No."

Inuyasha put down his hand and clenched it tightly. He could see it clearly in Kagome's eyes. Fear. _"Kagome, you're afraid, aren't you? Do you still think that I'll choose Kikyou?" _Inuyasha wanted to ask that to Kagome but instead it came out as, "Will you stop looking away from me?.!"

Kagome bowed her head and whispered, "Sorry."

"What's the apology for?.!" Inuyasha demanded, not connecting his words and Kagome's replies.

Kagome didn't lift her head to look at Inuyasha. "I know you've chosen _Kikyou_…" The words left a piercing pain in her heart.

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha barked at her in irritation. _"Why the hell does she always have to jump into stupid fucking conclusions?.!" _Inuyasha thought, looking down at her. _"And damn it! Still won't look at me!" _

For the first time, Kagome lifted her head to look at Inuyasha's eyes. Her eyes were filled with confusion. "Inuyasha, I can't under—"

He suddenly pulled her into his arms and embraced her. His nose took in her sweet scent while he placed a hand on her head to tighten his hug—like he didn't want to let go anymore. "You don't know anything…" Inuyasha repeated in a gentler tone this time.

Kagome froze, confusion blocking her mind more and more. "Inu…yasha?" She managed to say, glad that her voice didn't fade away just like her strength.

"I want to stay with you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Silence for a while. Kagome was still thinking about Inuyasha's words. She broke away from Inuyasha gently and looked into his eyes. Then she said, "But I thought you chose—"

"I changed my mind." Inuyasha interrupted her. "I've endured the pain of losing her because you were with me. If I will lose you…" Inuyasha paused and looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "I will not be able to take that anymore. You've become my life, Kagome. And now, I choose _you_."

With those words said, Kagome's confusion and fear disappeared in a flash. Inuyasha clearly stated that she meant more than anyone else in his whole life. She _was_ his life. Her heart leaped in joy as she heard those words from Inuyasha. Tonight was definitely a night she must remember.

"So… will you stay by my side?" Inuyasha asked, twitching his ears a little as he waited for the important answer.

Kagome smiled—this time wholeheartedly—at Inuyasha. She simply loved everything about _her hanyou_. "I have answered that a long time ago—I'll always be by your side." She said to Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling happily.

Inuyasha slowly leaned forward and finally his lips touched hers. For so long, he had craved to kiss her. Warmth filled his whole body and it felt just right to be kissing her. Maybe this was destiny? _"If it isn't, the hell I care!" _Inuyasha thought while he deepened the kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her. _"I'm going to make this our destiny." _

Gently pulling apart, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and said, "Let's go back."

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tightly and smiled at her. They went back to their camp, his hand intertwined with hers.

-

But neither of the two wanted to sleep just yet. So many things had happened in just a single night. Inuyasha was sitting under the shade of his tree while Kagome sat beside him, her head resting contentedly on his shoulder. Both were looking up at the stars, satisfied with each other's company.

Kagome suddenly remembered something very important that she must tell Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She said, shifting her gaze to Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't asleep yet.

Inuyasha also looked at Kagome, wondering what she would tell him.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling softly.

"Keh! I know that already!" Inuyasha said in a disdainful manner but he was smiling back. _"I've always known that—from the beginning."_

_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming _

_What we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you _

"_The first time I met you, I've never seen you as anything else but an annoying and clumsy girl. And you even reminded me of Kikyou. If it weren't for you, the Shikon no Tama would never have been broken. At that time, I wanted so much to get rid of you. But now, getting rid of you will be like killing myself as well. I don't know how exactly it happened but I don't want to let you go anymore."_ Inuyasha thought, looking down at Kagome. A smile crept on his lips as he looked at her while she hugged herself to protect herself from the shivering cold. Inuyasha removed his red _haori _and draped it on Kagome's shoulders thoughtfully.

_No one told me _

_I was going to find you _

_Unexpected _

_What you did to my heart _

_When I lost hope _

_You were there to remind me _

_This is the start _

_  
"You came unexpectedly into my life. I never expected that a girl like you could make me worry to death. I was never good at trusting other people but you got my trust—completely."_ Inuyasha thought, memories of Kagome flashing in his mind. _"Every time you'd go back to the other side of the well, I feel a part of me is missing. That's why I always drag you back here; I can't stand it when you're away from me. You've distinguished yourself from Kikyou by wanting me for who I am. Never did you ask me to be human—you liked me this way."_

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_  
I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning _

_I'll be there _

_When the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

Kagome curled herself with Inuyasha's _haori _wrapped tightly around her. A feeling of security and warmth filled her body. _"Everything's fine now." _Kagome thought. _"I promise I'll be with him no matter what happens. I'm not going to make him regret his choice—never."_

_We were strangers _

_On a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming _

_How our dreams would come true _

_Now here we stand _

_Unafraid of the future _

_At the beginning with you _

"_From now on, Kagome will always be by my side. This time, as my partner."_ Inuyasha thought, placing a protective arm on his woman. _"I swear I'll protect her with my life."_

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_  
I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning _

_I'll be there _

_When the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

_  
I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_Like me alone in the dark _

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

Inuyasha suddenly remembered his dream. "This is _our_ destiny…" Inuyasha said. This time, he was certain of it.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Nothing," replied Inuyasha. _"We were destined to be together. I have no doubt anymore…"_ He thought to himself.

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_  
I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning _

_I'll be there _

_When the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

_  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on... _

_Starting out on a journey _

_  
Life is a road and I wanna going _

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you. _

"Kagome?"

"_Nani_?"

"I'm not going to hell with Kikyou anymore..." Inuyasha said, watching the stars above them. "But I'll still kill Naraku and make sure Kikyou's soul will be at rest." He looked at Kagome to see her reaction.

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll help you." She answered. _"I know it's you duty to protect her too..." _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. She understood. It was one of her beauties. She always tried to understand Inuyasha—and she always did understand him. For two people to have that understanding and trust within each other_—_definitely, they were destined to be together.

"You still owe me an apology." Inuyasha said after a couple of minutes of silence, looking seriously at Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome also looked at him, her forehead cringed in confusion.

"For _almost_ letting that guy kiss you." He explained, pouting his adorable lips.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. "Then you also owe me an apology for letting Kikyou kiss you! I never interfered you back then!"

"You think you never interfered Kikyou and me?" Inuyasha said to her, smirking.

"Of course!" Kagome said positively.

Inuyasha's smirk widened at her answer. "Stupid girl! You always do, Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "Every time I see Kikyou, you always enter my mind. And when she kissed me, I never kissed back because I was thinking of you! I always think of you! And you're saying you never interfered? Don't make me laugh!"

Kagome was taken aback. _"Okay, so he does have a point…"_ She said mentally, blushing slightly.

"So where's my apology?" Inuyasha asked, wearing his arrogant smile like always.

Kagome loved it when Inuyasha smiled, even though it was a proud smile, she still loved it. Before, it was unnerving but she was used to that smile. That meant that Inuyasha was happy. And she was happy too. "I'm not apologizing until you apologize to me first!" She said, matching Inuyasha's smirk as she looked at him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scowled. "Never mind." He said, looking away from Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly. That was her Inuyasha—always grumpy but cute. She suddenly felt her eyes grow heavier as she gave out a yawn. She closed her eyes and replaced her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, her face painted with a smile. Now she could sleep without any worry—Inuyasha was beside her.

After sensing that Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha slowly returned his gaze on Kagome. He silently watched her as she dozed, not having any plans of sleeping himself. He adjusted his _haori_ carefully on Kagome's neck to keep her warm.

"_Many say she's just Kikyou's reincarnation… but they're wrong. She's still not Kikyou—and I don't want her to be Kikyou. She's Kagome." _Inuyasha paused. "I love you, _my_ _Kagome_." He whispered the words to her, making her know that she was his alone.

Kagome's lips opened all of a sudden, murmuring her reply.

"I know that too, _baka_." Then she smiled and leaned closer to Inuyasha. She still had her eyes closed but she spoke again, her smile never disappearing from her face. "You sure took a while." She mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled at his woman's words and replied, "I'm glad you still waited for me. Thank you, Kagome."

_"I'm glad I don't have to wait anymore..." _Kagome thought as she finally fell asleep beside her beloved.

-

-

-

-

A/N: The End. Review please. Make them long for me, please. Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
